


Play Two

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crack, I did this instead of sleeping, M/M, google translate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: A song displaying the love between Michael and his boyfriend Bone. They're very gay for each other.(This isn't a fic. I just put Two-Player Game through Google Translate. These are my results.)***Spoiler Alert*** The song got gayer
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	Play Two

**Author's Note:**

> I took it from English and then ran it through:  
> Hungarian  
> Hebrew  
> Irish  
> Spanish  
> Norwegian  
> Turkish  
> French  
> Italian  
> Russian  
> Japanese  
> Chinese  
> Vietnamese
> 
> And then back to English

[Michael:]  
Damn apocalypse!

[bone:]  
My name is!

[two:]  
the coffee!

Put that bad guy aside  
So go to your next friend  
Because this is a game for two people, so when attacking  
You know you have a brother and you want to come back  
And stay on the road, and ...  
Oh, keep in touch  
If they get a little crowded, then ...  
I am so proud! Use your power!  
If you leave your brother, he will be lame  
Because this is a beautiful world  
But two players will play!  
Good morning!

[Michael:]  
Dude, cooler than a retro band  
No one can think of me except me  
You have nothing in this high school system  
But it's not good because we are a team

I like games without printing.  
Retro shoes  
I have a bean tattoo  
No one here respects  
But we will be together soon

Because kids like us go to college  
I know college fiction  
Children like us go to college  
We are running college students, let's listen  
Hell is average, but we are great surfers.  
The player we created is

[two:]  
stupid!  
Be careful!  
Oh!  
hu!  
Oh

[bone:]  
I have struggled as a loser for many years.  
Zombie Nintendo and our famous friends  
I am stuck, so I want to continue

[Michael:]  
He waited only two years.  
You will see  
I like children

[two:]  
Dessert campus  
You cannot let me walk on campus

[bone:]  
You know what I see

[two:]  
Children like us go to college

[bone:]  
But we did not go to college

[Michael:]  
and so  
The media is a blow, but we support each other  
This is mine

[two:]  
Play a game with two people

I am so proud!  
Oh!  
stupid!

Jeremy Jeremy's father:  
world?

[two:]  
blood!

Jeremy Jeremy's father:  
boy?

[two:]  
nail!

Jeremy Jeremy's father:  
skeleton!

[two:]  
time out

[bone:]  
I know you are my love  
That doesn't mean I can't even imagine.

[Michael:]  
Is it right  
Am I my favorite?

[bone:]  
Yes, we will never be a team  
The worst at high school  
That is our job

[two:]  
Play a game with two people!

Put the evil aside!  
So stay with your boyfriend!  
Because this is a game for two people, so when attacking  
You know you have a brother and you want to come back  
And stay on the road, and ...  
Oh, keep in touch  
If they get a little crowded, then ...  
I am so proud! Use your power!  
If you leave your brother, he will be lame  
Because this is a beautiful world  
But two players will play!  
Good morning!

Play two  
Play two  
Hello!


End file.
